The present invention relates to a suspended ceiling system and, more particularly, a ceiling panel adapted for use in a curved suspended ceiling system in which the suspension grid is substantially concealed from view by the ceiling panels and in which the panels can be shipped in a flat configuration. In one aspect of the invention, the ceiling panel includes tabs formed integrally therewith for attaching the ceiling panel to the suspension grid. In a second aspect, a clip is provided for securing the ceiling panel to a suspension grid.
Curved suspended ceiling systems are becoming increasingly popular. An exemplary curved suspended ceiling system is shown in our co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/257,726, filed Oct. 25, 2005 (U.S. Publication No. 2006/0101764), which is incorporated herein by reference. This application discloses a unique curved suspension grid system in which the main runners are secured to a plurality of primary carriers that are oriented transversely to the main runners and extend substantially the width of the suspended ceiling.
As shown in the referenced application, the ceiling panels are supported directly on the top surfaces of the flanges of the main runners, as is typical in many suspended ceiling systems, and are secured in place by hold-down clips that are placed over the reinforcing bulb of the runner. However, it is sometimes desirable, usually for aesthetic reasons, to disguise or hide the supporting grid system for the panels. While this has been done for flat ceiling grids, the problems of creating a curved ceiling panel system that substantially conceals the support grid system have not been adequately addressed before the present invention.